29 to 18!
by gabs.1502
Summary: Sasuke is a 29 year old CEO, married to Namikaze Naruto, a famous model-actor, one day wakes up as a 18 year old... What the!
1. Chapter 1

A black haired man with raven eyes was driving a black sports car to his lawyer's office. He occasionally would glance at the folder on the seat next to him. It was labeled on the side as 'Divorce Settlement Papers'.

At the same time, different reporters gathered and took pictures as a red car parked in front of a fancy hotel. Two men in black suits pushed them away to give way to the pair coming out of the car. One of them was a pink haired woman with green eyes, she looked elegant and beautiful in her pink dress. The other was a blond tan man with blue eyes, he looked gorgeous and handsome, wearing a turtle neck sweater paired with brown jacket and slacks. "What is the relationship between you and Namikaze-san? Are the two of you going out, Haruno-san?" the reporters all asked the same question but the pair continued walking to the hotel. They entered the room in the first floor, it was a big room with seats lined up and a big and wide screen. When they arrived there, the pink haired woman smiled apologetically as they sat on empty seats near the director. A movie started playing on the screen. It was about Kyo played by the blond man, and Naomi, played by the pink haired woman. The pink haired woman was the famous and glamorous actress Haruno Sakura. She was labeled as the acting industry's "darling hime". She was always polite to the directors and crew. The blond man who played Kyo was Namikaze Naruto. He started of as a model and soon became an actor. He was a famous model and became more famous when he entered the acting industry. He was simply labeled as the "King" but even Sakura can't become his queen. Simply because he doesn't need one. He has his "prince" namely Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was bi and married Sasuke in America. Of course, he said it to the audience after the marriage and no one objected because even the fan girls thought they were the best for each other.

The black car continued to run but memories also continued to flood the black haired man's, Sasuke's, mind. He was Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of the Uchiha Corps, his brother, Uchiha Itachi was also the CEO of their company. Their parents died of plane crash when they were coming back to Japan from America for a conference. The Uchihas were rich so the siblings didn't need to work much but they wanted their parents' company to grow. He married Namikaze Naruto when he was 22 after being his boyfriend since he was 18.

Flashback:

"Are you joking? Don't play with-" Sasuke glared as a pink haired woman cut her, "I love Naruto-sempai." his raven eye's widen at the statement.

Another flashback:

"It really disgusts me when I see your face. I hate you. I really want to erase your face from my memory!" Sasuke struggled to break free from a blond man's grip. It was strong but he really wanted to leave. He didn't realize tears flowed from his face. The blond saw it and sighed. He released Sasuke and walked away.

End of flashbacks

"No!!!" he screamed to no one as he closed his eyes. He forgot he was driving, as he opened his eyes again he saw a car heading towards him. He turned his car around but when he thought he was out of danger, he his a truck coming his way. Sasuke lost his consciousness and was brought to the hospital by people who saw the accident.

--

The alarm clock rang, it was already 8:00 in the morning. A 18 yr old black haired boy was still on his bed. He was sleeping so soundly and snuggling so comfortably to his blue pillow. Mikoto sighed as she went up to her son's room to wake him up. "Sasu-chan wake up now son. You're gonna be late. Its already 8 and you're first class is on 8:30 right?" Sasuke stirred gently, _late? 8? 8:30? hmmn, sleep, nice sleep, gotta sleep... more... ... ?! 8?! LATE!_ The black haired boy got up quickly and ran to the bathroom while his mother was chuckling at her son's attitude. When he arrived at the school, he saw the gate already closing, he ran like his life depended on it. Luckily, he ran past the gate on time, he continued running to the direction of his class room. In the hallway near his class room, he bumped to another boy. "Gyah! I'm gonna be late!" Sasuke glared at the boy he bumped to and got up quickly not bothering to help the other boy. The boy chuckled and got up slowly. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Cute." he couldn't help but smile again when he remembered the boy's frustrated face. A woman ran up to him, "Namikaze-san! I'm sorry there was a short meeting in the staff room. Come, I'll introduce you to your new class!" Then she lead him to a room three doors away from where the wierd boy entered.

Time Skip...

Sasuke was walking outside his school to the direction of his brother's, Itachi's, car. Itachi was 4 years older than him and in the same university as him. They were both in college. Itachi is finishing his doctoral degree (dont know how to call that sorry) and Sasuke was studying Business Management. Itachi would always wait for him after classes and go home together. But it was different today because said boy was walking with a dark cloud above his head. He glared at anyone near him. He was near the Itachi's car, he could almost see his brother waving to him, when he saw that blond bastard. The one who bumped him earlier was a student of his school. He must have been new or something. He ran to the blonde who was about to ride his motorcycle but he didn't saw a rock on the ground and hit his head on the ground. He didn't notice Itachi and the blond bastard running to him with worried expressions on their faces.

--

Sasuke opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was white. The walls were white, the bed was white, and even his clothes were white. His thoughts were cut when a blond man wearing a turtle neck sweater and slacks entered the room. "Is this a joke Sasuke? You really hate me, huh?" he sighed irritably and was about to say something when Sasuke sad, "Excuse me, but who are you?" his eyes twitched, "That's right you said you wanted to forget my face. Is this it Sasuke? You really take me as a joke!" he screamed. Just then the door opened and a black haired man entered the room. "Naruto! What have you done?!" the black haired man hugged Sasuke, sat on the chair beside him, and held his hand. "Brother's here for yo-" Itachi was surprised when Sasuke pulled his hand away from him. "Excuse me," Sasuke said with curious but shy eyes, "who are you people? Mister, who are you?"

Itachi called a doctor to examine Sasuke. They conducted tests that made Sasuke bored and when it was over, he was tired that he fell asleep. In the doctor's office, the doctor told the two about Sasuke's condition. "Uchiha-san seems fine but he may have lost his memory due to a strong impact on the head. I-" the doctor was cut by the nurse calling for him. "Sensei! Uchiha-san from room 201 is trying to go out! He says he has somewhwere to go!" They rushed to the room and found Sasuke struggling from two nurses trying to calm him down. "Doctor, please help us!" one of the nurse said.

"I have to go back to the school!" The doctor replied, "Excuse me. Are you a student?" Sasuke nodded, "Yes, I have to go home, I have a homework to do!" But when the doctor looked at Itachi and Naruto, they were shaking their hands and heads signalling 'no'. "Oh. Then child, tell me, what year is it today?" The raven in question looked at the doctor wierdly. "It is 1997 doctor." He smiled knowingly. He thought it was funny, but as funny as it may seem, no one laughed. No one even spoke but in their heads, they have only one thought. _Isn't it year 2008?_

A/N: Side Stories for the readers!

"Sasuke!" Itachi ran to Sasuke as soon as he saw his brother falling to the ground but he stopped when he saw a blonde boy ran faster than him and carry his brother on his back. He regained senses and followed the two to the nurse's office. "Sensei, please treat him!" the blonde said to the nurse as put Sasuke on the bed. He hadn't even noticed Itachi standing on the doorway. The nurse was treating Sasuke's wound just above his left eyebrow and said, "He's okay. Just a scratch. He must faint because of stress or tiredness. Itachi realized it must have been stress. Sasuke had an exam this morning in his first subject, he hadn't slept for three days to study for it. "Souka..." he unconciously muttered but the blonde heard him and faced him. "Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's brother. You?" The blonde smiled at him, although a worried expression still can be seen on his face, "Namikaze Naruto. Transfer student from America."

The nurse told the two that Sasuke should stay first in the nurse's office for observation. Naruto volunteered to stay and watch over Sasuke so Itachi went home to tell their parents about it. The nurse had some business to do, leaving Naruto and the sleeping Sasuke alone in the room. Naruto sat on the chair beside the bed and looked at the sleeping figure. "Too cute for your own sake." he chuckled as he leaned closer to Sasuke and kissed him gently. Then Sasuke opened his eyes. "A dream?" he had to ask because it felt so nice. Naruto piched his face gently but he yelped, "Ouch!" The blond chuckled, "Wakey wakey princess Sasuke-chan. Your prince Namikaze Naruto's here." He smiled charmingly at the raven that made the latter blush like a tomato. But then, such good moments never last. Sasuke's eyes widen when he remembered what happened earlier that day, "You! I remember! Because of you, I missed my exam this morning!" he shouted as he jumped on Naruto gripping his collar but that made them fall of the bed. Perfect timing as Itachi opened the door and saw their position. Sasuke was sitting on top of Naruto with three of the blond's shirt button open. Itachi just left the bag with Sasuke's extra clothes on the doorway and left them, running. When Sasuke looked at Naruto, the blond was looking at him. It was wierd because the raven's heart was beating so fast.

Naruto got up with Sasuke still on him. He hugged the smaller raven to his chest. Sasuke was smaller than Naruto. The blond was tall and had a bigger body than him. "Sorry" he said. Sasuke's heart began to beat more furiously. But then he punched Naruto, "Pervert!"

A/N.. OKay thats chapter 1 of 29 to 18! the current year of the story is 2008 but Sasu remembers only what happened when he was 18 years old, during the accident before he met his husband Naru. Will he remember and continue leaving Naru? or fall in love again?

For those who are confused here is a short summary of the first chapter:

Sasuke is a CEO of the Uchiha Corps, with his brother Uchiha Itachi. He married Namikaze Naruto when he was 22. He became the blond's boyfriend when he was 18 just months after the accident.7 years after the marriage, an incident happened that made Sasuke hate his husband. He filed divorce and was about to give the papers to his lawyer but then he had an accident. Naruto was a model when he was 18 years old. He tried the acting industry when he was 22, with his husband supporting him. The Uchihas and Namikazes are fine with their relationship. Naruto is bi while Sasuke will only love Naruto, regardless of his sex. But their relationship got colder with the addition of Haruno Sakura, an actress that likes Naruto.

--I may have added additional info but who cares lol..

--Oh and please vote for other pairings:

KyuxIta - smexy

KakaxIta - i dont like kakashi with itachi but if this wins, ill like them the same.

KakaxIru - ill add them if u want... :)

KisaxIta - rawr!

NejixGaa - if this wins, say, who is the seme?

other pairings are welcome, may it be girlxgirl, or boyxboy... its okay.. ill see if i can write about it okay?

please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

i have a new account! I'll update my stories from this account, don't worry.. Please wait, I'm quite busy in school. 


End file.
